


This Is The World We Live In

by foxtales



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: James hates parties.
Relationships: Sarah Frater/James May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	This Is The World We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where this came from, a dare/prompt on some lj community way back in the day, I suspect. Regardless, here's approximately 500 words of slice of life James/Sarah.
> 
> Title from the Killers song "The World We Live In."

James sighed heavily as he looked between the shirts he was considering wearing. "I _hate_ going to these. Most everyone invited secretly hates the others, but they all smile and pretend because it's the done thing."

Sarah's lips twitched as she inserted another pin in her long hair. "They'll have drinks there. You'll be fine."

"I won't," he insisted, turning to meet her reflection's eyes in the mirror she was using. "It's a waste of my bloody time."

"Put your bloody clothes on, May. We're going and that's that."

"It's not like they'll notice if I don't come," he muttered, picking out a shirt, putting in on and doing up the buttons.

"Of course they will. Besides, you always end up having a decent time at these."

"After I'm so drunk I can't tell who's talking to me."

Sarah snorted indelicately. "Yes, all right, you have me on that one."

"Besides that, I hate having my picture taken. And there's no escape at these things. Even if you stand in the darkest, smokiest corner, they ferret you out and take the shot whilst you look a mess."

She laughed. "James, you couldn't care less about how you look in pictures."

"Well--think of the other people! _They_ care."

She put in the last hair pin and turned from side to side, making sure it was held in place securely.

"You care," he said, softer than his previous declarations.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him. "Of course I care. But I'm a real girl, James. We have to." She smiled up at him. "Do us a favour and zip it up?"

James stepped behind her and did up her zipper, then rested his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful enough for both of us."

"Do shut up and put on your shoes. I'll drive since I already know you'll be pissed in record time."

James chuckled as he found the pair of his shoes that clashed the most violently with what he wearing and put them on.

Forty-five minutes later, they had reached their destination, the surrounding areas clogged with extra vehicles.

"Everyone's already here. Christ, this is going to be a production."

"We can sneak around the back and pretend we've been here for a bit already, if you'd rather?"

James grinned down at her. "You're my favourite."

Sarah laughed. "Come on, then."

They made their way around the back and could see the party in full swing. James grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Sarah. "To numbing the pain," he said, raising his glass.

"Oh, James," Sarah chuckled, somehow managing not to spill her drink. "Go on, then, find your dark corner and I'll make our presence known."

James knew she would allow him that, but he also knew his duty, just as she knew hers. He wandered into the house with her. They spotted their hosts and crossed the crowded room.

"Merry Christmas, Mum, Dad," Sarah said, kissing them on the cheek.


End file.
